This invention relates to washing trays.
There are many circumstances in which it is desired to wash or rinse sheet materials. Of particular importance is the washing of sheets of photographic material in order to remove traces of treatment agents. This is conveniently carried out using running water from a suitable water supply which is fed into and drains from a suitable washing tray.
In the case of conventional photographic printing papers, these saturate with water and sink to the base of a washing tray. In the case of resin and polyethylene coated papers, these float. In each case, one side of the sheet material is not adequately washed. Rapid washing of both sides of the sheet material is desirable, especially in the case of hand processing colour printing papers.